


The Sonny And Grace Collection

by Lifeshandful



Series: Seal Team Collection [15]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Sweetness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeshandful/pseuds/Lifeshandful
Summary: A different side of Sonny in a series in one shots!
Relationships: Sonny Quinn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Seal Team Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. The Start Of Life And A Love Only Some Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here is another collection. For those of you that have read the Illnesses and Injuries Collection then you will have met Grace in chapter 18 'I Don’t Think He Will Like That', and for those you that haven't that is okay! 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

**_ The Start Of Life And A Love Only Some Know _ **

**_5 Days Old_ **

Sonny yawned obnoxiously as he ran a hand through his hair ruffling it and succeeding in making it even messier than it had been as he fumbled over his own feet as he followed the noises down the hall towards Catherine’s apartment as the banging and jostling he could hear had gotten him up and investigating. He stopped, froze, and blinked heavily before he scrubbed his fingers across his eyelids, and made sure he was still seeing what he was seeing. “Catherine.” His voice rumbled as it was thick with sleep.

“Oh! Sonny, hi.” Catherine spun around and cringed as one of the boxes almost toppled over that she had leant up against the wall but she managed to catch it while juggling a squirmy and tiny baby in her arm against her chest.

“What’s going on?” Sonny asked wide awake suddenly as he took a look around and took notice of all of the things that were around them.

Catherine rushed forward as she could feel the nappy bag slipping off of her shoulder and if it did then it would most likely have a domino effect as everything was stacked precariously. “Hold her for a second.” She said even as she placed the swaddled baby into his arms.

Sonny fumbled to adjust himself and the baby girl that was suddenly in his arms as the last thing he wanted to do was drop her. He smiled nervously as he looked down into the big green eyes that were staring up at him and his eyes caught and followed the little hands that were reaching out to wrap themselves in his t-shirt. “Hi there baby girl.” He bounced her lightly as he readjusted his hold on her so that he could rest one of his large hands on her stomach. “Catherine?” The question was clear in his voice although he did not shift his eyes to look up at her.

Catherine finally managed to get her keys out of her bag now that she had her hands free but she had paused as she watched Sonny’s face bloom with love for the baby girl in his arms. It wasn’t often or ever that she had seen him so enamoured with something or rather someone. “Sonny meet Grace, my granddaughter.” She introduced the two. “She’s going to be staying with me, I have been awarded custody of her.” The details did not need to be gone into just yet nor did she have the energy too.

Sonny nodded as he finally glanced up at Catherine as he registered what she said before he looked down at Grace. “Grace. It’s a beautiful name.” It fitted the baby girl in his arms perfectly as she really did look graceful as she watched him with her small hands trying and failing to wrap around his hand that laid gently on top of her stomach. There was something enamouring about the baby girl in his arms and he couldn’t exactly place what it was but there was this overwhelming want and need inside of him to watch her grow, protect her, and love her. “She’s beautiful.”

Catherine, despite her exhaustion, smiled broadly as she couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and that was that Sonny Quinn was falling in love with her granddaughter in the protective and respectful manner that he treated her with. “Yeah she is.” She soothed her hand over top of Grace’s head feeling the soft wisps of blonde hair beneath her palm before she looked around at all of the stuff in the hall outside of her apartment. She had not planned on having a five day old baby, her granddaughter, live with her but her estranged daughter was not in any fit state and she would never let a child suffer.

Sonny looked up at Catherine and then down at Grace. “Let me help you get everything set up for this little girl.” He offered seeing the crib and bassinet boxes lent up against the wall beside the door. He was not an expert at putting furniture together but he was sure he could figure it out, and he found himself wanting to help although there was a part of him that did not want to let her go.

Catherine laughed lightly although she was grateful for the offer she had already figured out that Sonny was quite content to hold Grace in his arms and against his chest. “How about you give me a hand to get this stuff inside and we can have a coffee while you hold her for a bit longer seeing she is content as she is?” She felt like she needed a caffeine hit as much as Sonny looked like he needed one, and she didn’t have the energy right now to do more than sit and watch Sonny with Grace.

“That I can do.” Sonny answered although his attention was back on Grace already as he shifted her so that she was pressed against his chest with her head rested on his shoulder and the hand that was not holding her was rubbing over her back.

Sonny had never been a paternal man, never found himself fawning over babies and children before but there was something about Grace and it was not just because she was Catherine’s granddaughter that made him feel nothing but love for her as his heart swelled as if she had already claimed a piece.


	2. Nothing Better Than Being Sunk

**_ Nothing Better Than Being Sunk _ **

**_Age 3_ **

The come down from a deployment was something that Sonny usually despised but this time getting home was a relief as this Afghanistan deployment had been hell. This deployment had everything that possibly could go wrong from misinformation to injuries and illnesses for the entire team, no one had gotten through unscathed in one way or another, and there had been too much time spent idle watching and waiting for leaks to be plugged and intel to be confirmed. Stepping onto American soil had been relieving in a way that it never had been before, and he found himself itching to get home instead of hitting the nearest bar and/or strip club as he wanted to see his little Grace who was growing up far too fast for his liking although he was hard pressed to admit that.

Sonny wanted to see Grace immediately but he knew he needed to do a few things first which including taking care of his personal hygiene as he desperately needed a steaming hot shower to get rid of the dust and dirt that had clung to his skin as well as help ease a few of the aches that had been a constant the last several weeks, needed to trim his beard so that it wasn’t as long or as straggly, and he needed to be in some comfortable clothes like a pair of old sweatpants and a fabric softened t-shirt. After all that was done then he would see Grace and spend the afternoon with her as he had already let Catherine know he was coming home.

It did not take long for Sonny to achieve what he had set out to achieve and he sure felt better for it as he stuffed all of his clothes into the washing machine and started it only after dumping a third of a bottle of fabric softener in with it knowing he had only a few more minutes before Catherine arrived home with Grace as keeping her routine was important to both of them which is why she was at her playgroup instead of at home. With the washing machine going on a long slow cycle, Sonny grabbed his keys and meandered out of his apartment and down the hall heading for Catherine’s apartment and he leant back against the doorframe with his head tipped back and his eyelids closed while he waited. There was a nervous energy that was bubbling deep within him although he did his best to tramp it down as there really was no reason to be except maybe he was worried that Grace had forgotten him or maybe she would not be happy to see him as she was old enough to understand the concept of people leaving although he was always going to do his upmost to come back to her although she was far to young to understand that and he would do everything to spare her from learning that hard truth.

Catherine smiled as she rounded the corner with Grace seeing Sonny back, in one piece, and she knew he was apprehensive despite the relaxed stature he was portraying. “Look who it is Grace.” She made sure to say it a little bit louder than she usually would but it was only so it would grab his attention which it did.

“Daddy!” Grace squealed as she slipped her little hand out of Catherine’s and ran towards Sonny as fast as her little feet could carry her.

Sonny was sure that his heart stopped beating momentarily at the word ‘Daddy’ but he recovered in enough time to reach down and swing her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and cuddled into him. “Hi baby girl. Hi Gracie.” His voice was thick as he was overcome with emotion and he buried his face against her head as he cuddled her tightly. It was the best feeling in the world.

Catherine smiled unsurprised that Grace had called Sonny ‘Daddy’ given the relationship the pair had as she moved round them to unlock the door. “Come on you two.” She placed her hand on Sonny’s back and guided him in as the last thing she wanted to do was break up the reunion going on but she also knew enough to know that Sonny would be tired and sore even if he would not admit it.

Sonny pulled back just enough to look at Catherine and give her a smile before he carried Grace into the apartment and made a beeline for the couch. Catherine gave him a nod and made herself busy in the kitchen knowing they would catch up later once small ears were far away or in bed asleep at least.

“I missed you!” Grace announced as she leaned back once they were sat down although her hands were wrapped up in his t-shirt.

“I’ve missed you so much baby girl.” Sonny replied immediately moving forward to press a kiss to her forehead and taking a few extra seconds to exhale the sweet smell that was all her and the kid’s shampoo that she used.

Listening to a three year old excitedly chatter was something that Sonny had never cared for before or had the chance to experience but he had to admit there was something magical in sitting on the couch with Grace in his lap telling him about everything that she could, everything that he had missed, and everything that was coming up within the next few days. Post deployment, coming home, and being at home had never been this easy but with Grace in his life (and Catherine) it felt like it was.


End file.
